


It Takes Two

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All three of them have a praise kink and you cannot change my mind, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cody directs everything but neither Obi-Wan nor Rex is complaining about that, Dominant CC-2224 | Cody, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Cody, Obi-Wan and Rex take full advantage of the 501st spending some time with the 212th.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing! Many thanks to Lastbattlecry for help with the title.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody sat upright with his back pressed against the wall. Obi-Wan was settled between his legs with the redhead’s back pressed to his chest. The Jedi's head was thrown back, exposing his pale throat to the dark-haired clone’s questing lips. His torso was already full of marks. Cody and Rex had been very thorough in the last few days. 

Currently, Rex was between Obi-Wan's legs, sucking his cock. Cody's fingers were tormenting Obi-Wan's sensitive nipples. The blond had started by sucking on those before he moved to the Jedi's cock, so they were nice and sensitive. Obi-Wan squirmed and whined under the onslaught. Rex's attentions were more teasing than satisfying. And Cody's unrelenting fingers on his sore nipples was _maddening_.

"Please," the Jedi whined out.

"Please, what, cyare?" Cody asked, nuzzling at his ear. Obi-Wan sobbed as Rex lightly grazed his teeth across the Jedi's cock. "Sorry, mesh'la, I didn't hear you?" Cody teased.

Obi-Wan didn't manage more than a whimper of Cody's name as the dark-haired clone gave his nipples a rough twist.

"You know, it isn't polite to get someone's attention, then not answer their question," Cody chided. "Isn't that right, Rex?"

The blond hummed around Obi-Wan's cock in agreement, making the Jedi whimper again.

The dark-haired clone lightly scratched at one sensitive nipple. 

"Cody. Please. Need more," Obi-Wan managed to pant out.

Rex looked up and met Cody's eyes. A grin, a nod and they moved. Before Obi-Wan realized what was happening, he was on his side with Cody behind him and Rex in front. He didn't have time to ask what was happening before Rex's tongue was laving at his left nipple. He whined, which turned into a moan as Cody slipped a slick finger into his hole.

Cody's other hand was a brand of heat at his hip. One of Rex's hands cupped the Jedi's cock and the other came up to play with the nipple not currently receiving attention from the blond's lips. 

Obi-Wan felt trapped yet safe, sandwiched between them like this. He could escape if he wanted, could put a stop to all of it with a single word. Not that he wanted to, when they were doing things he enjoyed so much. He could submit because he knew he was respected and _loved_ and _utterly safe_ in their hold _._ They were driving him mad but their determination and arousal, their pleasure at his responses were so loud in the Force. It was wonderful. The redhead let himself drift on the sensations. 

One finger became two and Cody nibbled at the expanse of shoulder in front of his lips. Obi-Wan gasped as the added sensation ratcheted his own arousal higher.

"Will you come for us like this?" Cody asked, voice low. "With my fingers inside you and Rex playing with those wonderfully sensitive nipples of yours? Can you show us how much you like it?"

Obi-Wan mewled as the words were accompanied by a sharp bite to one of his nipples. The Jedi squirmed as two fingers became three, which pushed his hard, leaking cock into Rex's hand. Cody found Obi-Wan's prostate and the Jedi keened. 

"You make such pretty sounds for us, mesh'la," the dark-haired clone purred. "You want to show Rex how good you are, don't you? He gets to spend so little time with us. Don't you want to show him how much you like having him here?"

Obi-Wan whined. He _did_ want that. Cody's fingers were unrelenting, and Rex hadn't stopped lavishing attention on his nipples and Rex's hand was firm as his every squirm and wiggle pushed his cock into the blond's hand. Obi-Wan was surrounded by Cody and Rex and pleasure and safety and it all was so good, and he was so on edge from their teasing.

A bite from Rex, a twist of Cody's fingers and a nip from Cody to the ear and Obi-Wan came with a cry.

Both clones stilled. 

“Sit up, and back against the wall,” Cody ordered a long moment later, whispering the command into the Jedi’s ear.

Obi-Wan did as he was told, though his movements lacked their usual grace.

“On your hands and knees.”

The order was for the blond that time and he obeyed without hesitation. He whined a little when he realized it put his head conveniently between Obi-Wan's legs.

“Rex, you're going to take Obi-Wan's cock in your mouth again. But you're just going to keep it warm for him while I prep you. You'll start sucking his cock, but only after mine is inside you.”

Obi-Wan whimpered as Rex's warm mouth closes around his sensitive cock.

“Shhh, you’re alright,” Cody soothed.

Rex tried his best to follow the order, but Cody's fingers were _very_ talented. They made it difficult not to whine, whimper and occasionally swallow around the cock he was supposed to just be warming as they moved inside him. It made Obi-Wan whine and whimper too. The blond was certain the dark-haired clone did it on purpose. He wanted them both needy.

Rex's moan as Cody finally pressed into him made Obi-Wan sob, the vibrations intense along his sensitive cock

“Shhh. Rex is going to make you feel good again. I want to see you come down his throat.”

Obi-Wan whimpered in reply.

“Get to work, Rex. I know you can make our Jedi fall apart again,” Cody ordered. 

Usually it was Obi-Wan in the middle like this. Rex had no idea how their Jedi did it. He could barely focus on his task, every thrust of Cody's cock into him sending his thoughts skittering away.

Obi-Wan's littles noises of overstimulation were _gorgeous_ and made even better by Cody knowing how much their Jedi _enjoyed_ it when they overwhelmed him like this. Rex’s inability to focus was equally as attractive, given how intense the blond was usually capable of being. It was a heady thing, the power he had over them both. The power they both _chose_ to give him.

"You're both being so good for me," Cody praised.

He smiled at the way Obi-Wan shivered and the small shudder he felt go through Rex. Both his boys loved to be praised. And they deserved so much of it. He picked up the pace and intensity of his thrusts, enjoying the whine it drew from the blond. 

"Come on, Rex'ika. Make our Jedi come. Then you'll get to come too," Cody coaxed.

The blond whimpered around Obi-Wan's cock as he desperately tried to focus on his task. He moaned around his mouthful as Cody hit his prostate. It felt so good, but it was so distracting. 

Cody stilled. Rex whined in confusion.

"Shhh. I know you aren't used to this. So, I'll help you. I'll stay still until you make Obi-Wan come."

That was _not_ what Rex wanted to hear. A sob from Obi-Wan made him glance up. Oh. It seemed holding still wasn't the only way Cody was going to _help_. One of Cody's hands had reached over him and was playing with one of the redhead’s nipples again. Rex knew their Jedi's nipples were extremely sensitive at the moment. He and Cody had been paying them a lot of attention. Obi-Wan just responded so _prettily_ when they did. The blond focused back on his task, falling into a rhythm that had their Jedi falling apart in short order. 

"Good boy, Rex," Cody praised. "He's so close. Take him deep and make him come down your throat."

The blond did as ordered, taking Obi-Wan as deep as he could. The combination of Rex's throat fluttering around him and Cody's unyielding attention to his nipples pushed Obi-Wan over the edge into a second orgasm.

"So pretty, falling apart for us like that, mesh'la," Cody praised. He released the nipple he'd been tormenting and shifted back to begin fucking Rex in earnest. "You don't have to stay like that, but you do have to keep his cock in your mouth until I tell you otherwise."

Rex pulled back until he could breathe more easily and let himself focus on just the feel of the cock pounding into him.

The redhead tried to be still, but Rex wasn't even trying to hold back his moans and whines anymore. The vibrations on his cock were _so much_ after two orgasms. 

"Obi-Wan," Cody chided. "Be good."

The Jedi whined pitifully.

Cody knew Obi-Wan was reaching his limit. They'd been very active with Rex visiting. He didn't want to draw this out much more. He reached around and wrapped a hand around Rex's cock. It earned a moan from the blond which earned a sob from their Jedi. 

It didn't take much before Rex spilled into Cody's fist.

"Good boy, Rex’ika," Cody praised. "You can stop warming his cock now."

The blond pulled off of the redhead’s cock and just tried to catch his breath as Cody sought his own release. With a final deep thrust, the dark-haired clone came. He stayed pressed close until he caught his breath, then he carefully pulled out and headed for the fresher. He cleaned himself up before going back to the bed with two wet cloths. Rex had shifted so his head was on Obi-Wan's thigh. 

"My beautiful boys," Cody said fondly.

He cleaned them both up and returned the cloths to the fresher. By the time he returned, Rex and Obi-Wan had both shifted to the edges of the bed. Knowing what they wanted, he laid down in the middle. Within seconds, Obi-Wan was sprawled on top of him and Rex was cuddled into his side.

"You take such good care of us," Obi-Wan said softly.

"We're lucky to have you," Rex added.

"I'm lucky to have both of you," Cody replied.

They traded more soft words of love and affection accompanied by gentle kisses, before drifting off to sleep.

CWCWCWCWCWCW


End file.
